


Eric and the Trouble With Pirates

by FonzFan82, missey3455



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mystery, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to summer camp wasn't the way Eric had planned to spend the summer. Upon returning home, he and his new friends team up to hunt for the treasure left in the area by One - eyed Pete, a pirate. Many adventures await as they unravel each clue and Eric faces the biggest mystery of all: growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric and the Trouble With Pirates

“Eric! Dinner's ready!” Eric's mom called out. 

Eric's dad was grilling hamburgers tonight. He made the best three napkin hamburgers in town! You had to have three napkins to catch all the juices running down your chin; add a thick slice of tomato and you might need four.

“Coming Mom!” Eric yelled back then turn to Tom his best friend. 

“Gotta go...you be out later?”

“Sure,” Tom replied. 

“No homework, no school for the summer. I'll stay out as long as possible.”

“See ya later, then.” 

Eric took off running. He and Tom had met in fourth grade and been best friends ever since.

Not as big as Tom, what Eric lacked in size he made up with speed. He came to a complete stop when he saw two humungous hamburgers sitting on the plate. They were so huge the plate had a hard time holding them. He could see large slices of tomato sticking out from the buns. He might need five napkins...or the whole package. The plate wasn't in his usual place but at the head of the table. He looked questioningly at his mom.

“They're all yours. Now, go wash up.”

'The head of the table! Okay, what's up?' He thought as he headed to the hall bathroom. He had never been allowed to sit at the head of the table. Ever. When they had relatives visiting, he and the other kids were relegated to the 'Kid's Table'. His father always sat at the head.

“We have a surprise for you.”

His dad said when Eric returned, taking his seat. 

“You're old enough to go to the churches High School Summer Camp and your mother and I think it would be a good idea for you to go. You can meet some of the high school kids before school starts.”

“I don't wanna go. Tom and I want to go searching for One-eyed Pete's pirate treasure. Besides, all those kids are bigger and stronger than me. All they'll do is pick on the new kid...me!”

"Nobody's going to pick on you, honey," Eric's mother said. “You’ll have lots of fun. I remember my summer camp; my friends, canoeing, fishing...”

“You never went fishing, hon.” His father reminded her.

“No, but my boyfriend did.”

Eric didn’t realize he had finished the first hamburger as he heard his parents talking and he was pretty sure who his mother’s boyfriend was. “Dad, if Tom and I go treasure hunting, when I get back?”

“How about if I go with you boys?” Eric was so surprised he could only stare at his father. “Do you know where you want to start?”

“Sweetie,” Eric’s mom interrupted, “that’s only a local legend. People have been looking for pirate treasures for years...with no luck, may I remind you. And it could be dangerous.”

“Now, Hon, I’ll be with the boys, nothing is going to happen. “Maybe we’ll find the treasure and we can retire.”

“That’ll be the day.” His mom didn’t sound convinced but she hadn’t said “no.”

“Eric, while you are at camp, I’ll go to the library and see what I can find on One – Eyed Pete and his crew.”

Later, after dinner Eric met up with Tom. “Hey, Tom! Guess what? I have to go to church camp. Guess we’ll have to postpone our treasure hunting till I get back.”

“Looks like it. My parents told me I have to go too. It’s only a week and Dad said he’d drive up so I wouldn’t have to ride the bus. Hey! Want me to ask Dad if you could come with us?”

“Sounds like a plan, my man. We could ask if we could still be in the same cabin. Maybe this camping idea won’t be so bad after all.”


End file.
